Nameless
by Yusacream
Summary: No, this is not Americest What happens when a harmless prank ends in two young boys finding a body and try and solve who it is all on their own?


A secret. The most personal of personal thoughts or words a person can have. I have a secret, you have a secret. Everyone does. I was once keeping a very big secret. Although it was one I was keeping for just a short time, the lives of several changed like a child becoming an adult in a day. It eventually became life or death, and it was one that will possibly change my perspective on life forever.

My name is Matthew, and this is the story of me and my Brother's adventure last September.

It was a cool fall day. The leaves were falling to the ground, and there was a teenage boy in his stocking feet crushing those leaves with his sneakers like a young child. This boy is my older brother, Alfred. He is the most optimistic person I have ever known. He believes he can do anything, although he has been proven wrong many times before. Also, he can be quite the idiot, as you can probably tell.

We aren't twins, but have been mistaken for so many, many times. Many as in every time our father introduces us to someone new. From my point of view, we look nothing alike. I have wavy hair like our mother, while Alfred has strait hair like our father. His eyes are far more defined than mine, too. And, not to mention, I am obviously the more mature, despite the fact that Alfred is a whole year older than me. It makes no sense at all, to be honest.

"Mattie, look at these leaves! They're so crunchy!"

How many times I have told him not to call me that, I do not know. But I have told him enough that by now I have learned that he is never going to stop calling me that stupid nickname.

"Stop acting so immature, Alfred, you're embarrassing me." He began to pout "Shut up, Mattie, you just don't like having fun." He said as he put back on his shoes, now covered in parts of leaves. "Anyways, are we going to go to that place you were talking about now? You've got me all curious, so you have to take me. Or else I'll tell everyone about your bear."

He is always using that same threat every time he wants something from me. If you are wondering what he is talking about, well, I sleep with a stuffed bear every night, for security reasons, of course. And also because I can't fall asleep without it. Believe me, I've tried.

"Bonjour, Alfred and Matthew, my mama said I could play with you!" It was young Francis; the boy who had recently came from France with his parents. He is a cute little boy, always in outfits his mom picks out for him, which, even at his age, he finds acceptable. Both Alfred and I agree that he reminds us very much of our mother, who had recently died in an accident.

Although I enjoy his company, this is a time which I would rather not have him with us this time. Because I was planning on getting back at Alfred for all of the times that he has scared me. The other day, I bought a fake leg and decided to hide it in a wooded area in the park where nobody would find it.

"Oh, um, Francis, would you mind staying today? Me and Alfred were just going to go somewhere that might not be safe for you…" The little Frenchmen began stomping his feet and throwing a fit. "I'M A BIG BOY. I CAN GO WHEREVER YOU CAN GO. I AM NOT A BABY, TAKE ME WITH YOU." While he was yelling, Alfred came up behind him and screamed, scaring the boy, causing him to cry and run home. Did I ever mention that he can be a total jerk, too?

"Alfred, you're a dick."

"I love you too, Mattie!"

On the way to the park, we saw several familiar families playing in the yard, some with open windows cooking delicious meals, which we never have the pleasure of, considering our dad is the worst cook in the world. The smell of the food made our mouths water heavily.

When we got to the park, nobody was there, since it was later in the evening and getting dark outside. It was perfect for my plan.

Well, when we finally got to the woods, as I expected, I forgot exactly where I put the leg. Well, this is going to be fun. Now I'm probably going to be the one to get the joke played on. Great, another point for Alfred.

I have a pretty good idea of the area where it is though, so we should start heading over there so we can see how this ends. Probably badly.

"Alfred, it's over here. Stop going off on your own, or you'll never find it."

"I can find it all on my-" His foot hit something cold and soft. "Oh my god it's a leg! Get it away! Get it away!" This was the best moment of my life, watching him suffer like this. Oh, it was so funny I couldn't stand it.

"W-What's so funny?"

"I put that leg there, dumbass. Its fake."

"Than what about the rest of the body?"

And this is where things started to get crazy.


End file.
